


Anna's Charade

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Disguise, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Maids, Servants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Princess Anna has been without her sister for many years. Since their separation, Anna has been dying to see Elsa again. One night, Anna decides to take matters into her own hands and see her sister again, but when she does, she finds there might be more to her and Elsa's relationship, that just being sisters (Elsanna, Canon-Divergent)





	1. Chapter 1 - The New Maid

_Chapter 1 - The New Maid_

 

Princess Elsa of Arendelle sighed one night in her bedroom, somberly gazing out of the window at the city of Arendelle that was just outside of the castle gates. For the past twelve years, her parents had forced her to hide from the world, to conceal magic powers of which she could not control.

As Elsa looked down at the gloves on her hands, she knew how hopeless it all was now. Her parents were gone now and she was to be Queen in just over a year. She thought about taking off these gloves and going back to Anna, but Elsa had made that promise to her parents.

It was one of the few things she had left of them, other than the memories. But, she knew dwelling on the past would not do much good. She was still a princess and soon-to-be queen. She had to stay strong, for both her parents and for her sister.

However, as Elsa came back to reality, she found her situation most odd. Normally by this time, someone would have come to help her get changed for bed. Even if she was a shut in most of the time, she was still cared for by the servants.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Elsa saw the door to her room open and the silhouette of a female figure in a maid's outfit entered the room.

"Good evening princess," the maid greeted her, bowing. While Elsa could not see the maid's face, she knew she was smiling at her.

Elsa smiled. "Good evening. Are you a new girl by any chance? it's just you don't sound like the girl who usually comes to help me every night."

"Yes, I am very new, actually it's my first night," the girl said with a giggle. She then moved over to Elsa and smiled. "Would you like to get started, your highness? I know a princess like you needs her beauty sleep."

"Yes please," Elsa replied. While she didn't really talk to many of the staff, she found the servant girls to be good conversation. While it wasn't much of a social life for her, she appreciated their company.

The maid then helped Elsa slip out of her dress and jacket, getting the young princess as nude as she possibly could. Once Elsa had been stripped down to her underwear and corset, the princess sighed, blushing a little as she stood in the nude.

Reaching over to Elsa, the maid then gestured to Elsa's hands. "Shall I remove your gloves, Princess?" She offered. "I mean, should you be wearing them all the time?"

"No... but I must wear them... for personal reasons," Elsa expressed. "I will take care of the gloves." She then reached to her fingers and carefully removed her gloves. It was very precarious for Elsa to remove her gloves, the one thing that kept the world from seeing the terrible powers she could unleash.

But it was bedtime now, a time when Elsa could relax. She could remove her gloves safely, but she still was nervous about doing so. Once the gloves were removed, Elsa walked to a small chest of drawers in the corner of her bedroom, placing the gloves within it, alongside several other identical pairs.

"Will, that be all you require, my lady?" The maid then wondered. "Would you like a relaxing massage? It might help you have a good night's sleep."

Thinking for a moment, Elsa knew she had been having trouble sleeping of late. Her nightmares had been growing more common now, as the time between now and her coronation became ever closer. Perhaps a massage would ease her.

"Very well," Elsa accepted, undoing the back of her corset and lying face first on the bed. She sighed as her new maid walked to her backside and held out her hands. She then reached down and started to caress the soft flesh of Elsa's back, caring for the beautiful young princess.

Elsa sighed, enjoying the backrub immensely. As the girl kneaded her back, she could feel thirteen years worth of stress and pain literally sweat out of her body. She felt completely relaxed by the girl's expert care, possibly the best care Elsa had been given in years.

Continuing her massage, the maid moved up and down Elsa's back with her hands, pressing them softly upon Elsa's pale skin. She was blushing a little, having not expected the princess to be such a beautiful young woman. Of course, Princesses were meant to be beautiful, but Elsa was something else.

Soon the backrub was finished. The maid pulled her hands away, looking down at the relaxed crown princess, her cheeks slightly glowing a rosy pink. Elsa was probably the most beautiful creature to ever grace the earth, at least according to her.

"Mmmm..." Elsa groaned in relief. "That was incredible. I do hope you give me more backrubs like that. That will really help me sleep tonight." She rolled over and climbed off the bed, standing up and stretching herself by arching her back.

"A-anything for you, P-Princess Elsa," The maid stuttered, a little shy at Elsa's compliment. The maid then got Elsa's nightgown and helped the princess into it, before helping her into the large bed beside them and tucking her up in the covers.

Being grateful for the care she had received, Elsa took a closer look at the new maid. There was something familiar about her, but she couldn't quite place it. Nonetheless, Elsa figured she had every right to get to know the young girl a little better.

As the maid turned to leave Elsa in peace, she looked over her shoulder, smiling. "Will, that be all you require this evening my lady?"

"Yes," Elsa responded. "But please don't go just yet. I want to speak to you a little more. It's only fair that I allow you to spend time with me after you have cared for me a great deal."

"I-I was only doing my duty as a servant, Princess," The maid told her. "I-I was told that we weren't to speak to you much as your duties as princess came first."

"I don't much in terms of duties, dear and you can let me worry about what your superiors might think." Elsa smiled at the maid. "Come closer, please, let me see your face. It's been so long since I had good company."

Gulping, the maid agreed. "As you wish Princess." She then walked over to the bed, walking closer into the glow of the light from Elsa's bedside lamp. As her face came into view, Elsa saw she was a girl a couple of years younger than herself, with short brown hair that reminded Elsa of her cousin from overseas.

Elsa blushed too, smiling. "You are quite beautiful my dear," she admitted. "Do you... do you have a name by any chance?"

Realising it wouldn't hurt to tell the princess her name, the maid sat on the side of Elsa's bed, looking at her. "My name is Greta, my lady. Greta Andersen."

"You have a beautiful name too, Miss Andersen," Elsa complimented her. "A beautiful name to match such a beautiful face."

"Oh, please princess, you're much more prettier than I," Greta remarked, blushing softly. "I'm just a simple servant girl. You're the one who deserves the right to be pretty. After all, it is you who will probably have to take a suitor one day."

Elsa sighed. "Yes, but perhaps I won't. Perhaps I'll just simply enjoy the beauty and kindness of those already around me. Tell me a bit about yourself, Greta? Are you native to Arendelle?"

Thinking for a moment, Greta came up with an answer for herself. "Yes, my family has lived in Arendelle for many years, but other than that, there's nothing much else to say really. I'm just your ordinary kind of young woman really."

"Maybe you think of yourself as ordinary, my dear," Elsa expressed. "But I'm sure there are some special qualities about yourself that you haven't discovered yet." She then yawned. "It is getting late for me though. I really should sleep."

"Then get your rest, Princess," Greta stated. "I'll see you tomorrow then, or perhaps you could call me to your chamber if you need me."

"That would be nice," Elsa said. "Goodnight Greta."

"Goodnight, your highness," Greta replied, before leaving the blonde Princess to her sleep.

After Greta had closed the door behind herself, knowing that the princess was satisfied with her care, she started to make her way back to her bedroom. There was a happy pleasant smile adorning her cheeks, the satisfaction of a job well done.

There was also a soft blush on her cheeks, with Greta knowing that she had found the princess very attractive. Most unexpected, but she welcomed it, nonetheless, even if she did think loving Elsa in such a matter was just a little tiny bit strange.

Finally, once she was in the safe haven of her bedroom, she sighed with relief. No one had seen her come here, which meant she was all alone. She smiled widely, elated her little plan had come to fruition in such a beautiful manner.

As she looked in the mirror, seeing the brown wig placed over her head, she grinned at how perfect her appearance was.. Removing the wig and her outfit, Greta was finally able to shed her disguise. Looking at her beautiful face, Anna was glad her little plan had worked perfectly.

She'd grown tired of not seeing Elsa all these years and as such has come up with a plan to ensure she could still see Elsa. While it wasn't easy disguising herself and getting herself taken on by the castle staff, she knew her plan wouldn't fail.

But while she knew she had finally gotten the chance to speak to Elsa, the princess wasn't much like she remembered. Elsa was so much older and so dignified, not the shy playful girl from all those years ago. And she couldn't escape how gorgeous Elsa's body was to touch, how kind the girl's voice was.

Blushing a little, Anna realised it would be best for her to forget that all for now. It was probably best for her to figure out her feelings another time. Right now, she needed to sleep herself. She would need to get up bright and early to attend to her new duties as a maid among the staff and another day of caring for her beautiful older sister.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And so begins my new fic bomb! Today, there will be FOUR short multichap fics being released and dozens of one shots, as well as a chapter of Souls Across Time :3 I'll take my leave here so you all can enjoy this fic!

See you at the end!


	2. Chapter 2 - Unexpected Surprises

_Chapter 2 - Unexpected Surprises_

 

The next morning, Anna awoke much earlier than she usually did, a rarity for her, but the maids of the castle had to be up at the crack of dawn to take care of their duties. Straightening her hair, she sat in front of her vanity, adjusting her appearance.

She had dreamed of Elsa all night, images of her older sister still zipping through her mind. The shape of her body, the curves of her flesh, Elsa was a goddess to Anna, but Anna was still unsure of these feelings. Were sisters supposed to feel that way?

Sure, she could have just attributed it to being the first time she had spoken to Elsa in a while, as well as getting a good look at her for the first time in years, but it felt more than just mere shock. Anna was very much attracted to Elsa, as much as she hated to admit it.

Before Anna could think about her struggle any further, there was a knock at her door, and a kindly, elderly voice called to her from behind it. "Princess? Are you in there?"

"Yes, I'm here Gerda!" Anna responded, calling back. "I'm just getting my hair done!"

The door opened, revealing a rather proportioned, older woman with grey hair and a kind smile. She walked into the room and looked at the wig on Anna's desk, stroking it. "Was this comfortable for you, Princess?"

"It was a perfect disguise, Gerda," Anna stated, grinning. Gerda was the head maid of the castle and the only one who knew of Anna's secret identity. It had been a big effort to ask of Gerda to get Anna on the maid staff in the first place, but it had been well worth it.

As Gerda helped the princess put on her wig, she smiled at her. "So... how was your first night with your sister?"

"A-ma-zing!" Anna chirped. "It was so cool just talking to her like she was my friend again. She was super nice to me... I just wish she wasn't stuck in that room all the time."

"You know the princess and your parents made their decision years ago," Gerda reminded Anna. "But... I'm glad you get to be with her again, even if it is not how you would like." She smiled, getting Anna dressed into her uniform. "Come on, you should be getting down for morning register. Don't want the other girls suspecting anything."

"Quite right," Anna agreed, taking on the persona of Greta once again.

Gerda and Anna headed down to the maid's quarters in the castle, where most of the other servant girls lived and stayed in the castle. In order to not draw attention to Anna, Gerda had explained that Anna had a residence in the city.

As they walked into the room, Anna noticed the other servant girls standing to attention against the wall. They were all around her age and firmly committed to their duties, and then was Anna, who was only in this to see Elsa again, but she did her best to keep up.

Standing beside another young servant girl Anna took her place as Gerda read out the register. As each girl responded to their name, the girl next to Anna smirked at her. "Morning, Greta. Enjoy your first night on the job?"

"Oh, it was amazing!" Anna chirped. "But I kinda do feel a bit tired though. I stayed up waaay too late talking to the princess."

The other girl chuckled. "You sure you're up to the night shift? Wouldn't want Gerda catching you sleeping on the job."

"I'm alright, Essi," Anna responded. Essi was a new maid, much like Anna, with hair a blonde shade similar to Elsa's. Of course, she was much younger than Anna's older sister, During her first days of training, Anna and Essi had become fast friends.

Essi was very similar to Anna in terms of personality. Fun, optimistic, always wanting to do her best, but there was always a mischievous side to her that Anna adored. She was particularly fun to be around, reminding her of when she and Elsa were children.

After the register was taken, Gerda then addressed the girls. "Okay girls, I know it's the middle of summer and you're all feeling a bit hot and bothered, but we have a duty to the crown and Princess Elsa, so I want you to work your best. Do I make myself clear?"

All the girls nodded. "Yes, Ma'am!" they all responded in unison.

Smiling, Gerda then read out the duties that all the girls would need to attend to that day. "Okay, so first up this morning is Mari and Ingrid, you'll be assisting the kitchen staff, while Patti and Sera, you'll be taking care of cleaning the bedrooms. Greta, Essi, you'll be on laundry duty, but you may have the afternoon off to rest and prepare for your night shift. Is that alright with you girls?"

Anna was personally alright with that schedule. After all, she didn't want to turn up at Elsa's room that night exhausted beyond belief. Along with the other girls, she agreed to those duties.

"Okay, you have your duties girls! See to it that they get done," Gerda then stated. "Dismissed!"

As the girls then piled out of the room, Anna and Essi left together, heading to the washroom to perform their duties. As they walked down the corridor, Essi stopped them for a second, a grin on her face. "So... you wanna go out into town this afternoon?"

"After our shifts are up?" Anna inquired. "Sure... I don't see why not. It's been ages since I went out of the castle... with a friend, obviously."

Essi chuckled. "That's the spirit, and plus, you've got the whole afternoon to yourself. We can just relax till it's time for the night shift."

"I'll drink to that," Anna admitted. "If I did drink that is." She giggled, as she and her new friend headed down the corridor, eager to begin their morning duties.

xXx

 

After their morning duties were done, Anna and Essi headed out of the castle and into the town, hoping to get a break from servant life. Both of them had changed out of their uniforms and into casual dresses, but Anna kept her wig on. It was for the best that no one recognised her.

As Essi was leading them along towards the high street, Anna could only stop to gaze at the city around her. She couldn't admit it to her new friend, but this was, in fact, the first time that Anna had been out in the city like this. All these buildings were such a new sight to her.

It had been a long day for them both, sorting out laundry from all over the castle. Anna had been given the pleasure of washing her own clothes, helping her come to the realisation she needed to take a few more baths than she should have.

Stretching her arms in relief, Essi headed down the road yawning. "Man, am I glad I get the rest of the day off. Too bad you've still got your night shift later."

"Hey, it's alright," Anna replied. "I quite enjoyed it last night."

Smirking, Essi then looked at Anna. "So... what was she like?"

"What was who like?" Anna asked, slightly confused, but she already had a good idea who Essi was referring to.

"Princess Elsa, you dork!" Essi teased, ruffling Anna's wig, with the other girl having to try her best not to let her friend pull her disguise off. "What was she like? They say only the most elite of the castle staff have ever seen her."

Anna paused for a moment. In truth, Elsa was nothing like what she had expected. She had thought Elsa as the cold, unfeeling girl who had pushed her out all those years ago, but instead Elsa was a kind, friendly young woman, with a gorgeous body to boot.

"Well... she was quite nice and friendly. She asked me for my name and we talked and such," Anna explained. "She really is like a princess. I just wish she could get out of that room more often."

"Yeah, did you ask her why she's always in there?" Essi asked. "No one's really sure why the Princess suddenly shut herself away. Some say she had a big fight with her sister Anna years ago and that's why they've been apart."

Anna scowled. "Who says things like that?!" She exclaimed. "I'm sure the princesses, despite being apart, have the perfect sibling relationship."

"Woah take it easy!" Essi calmed her down. "It's only just some silly rumour. I don't believe it either, but when the crown princess of the kingdom suddenly shuts herself out from the world, people start to talk, you know?"

Sighing, Anna looked over at her friend. "Sorry... I can just be a little defensive about the royal family. After all, they represent us as a people, so naturally, I'm a little offended when I hear shit like that."

"Hey, it's okay," Essi apologised. "Personally, I wish I could see the two princesses be buddies again. From what I heard from the other servant girls, they spent so much time together." She smiled. "But, we can talk about it later. Wanna head to the markets and get something to eat? I'm starving!"

"Sure," Anna agreed.

Soon, the two of them walked into the town square, where there was quite a bit of activity going on, with people coming to and fro, from the ports, to the markets and to all over the city. Anna was completely in awe of the sight before her, so many buildings around her, so many people.

Looking back at Anna as they entered the markets, Essi chuckled. "Come on, Greta, no use staring off into space back there."

"Sorry!" Anna apologised, running alongside Essi. "It's just I can get lost in my surroundings a lot. I've never seen this place be so busy before."

Essi smiled. "Hey, I know how it feels. Life in the big city can be quite an experience for some people."

You have no idea, Anna said in her thoughts. The two then headed through the market stalls, with Anna taking note of all the various items and foods that were on sale. Some items had been brought from all over the world to be sold here, introducing Anna to the concept of trade.

Sighing as she looked through the markets, Anna groaned, faking her disappointment at a gemstone stall. "Gosh, these jewels look so pretty. I'd never afford it on my salary."

"You don't need jewels to look pretty," Essi reminded her. "Natural beauty comes from the heart."

"I know, I know," Anna accepted. She wished she could buy the jewels though. A necklace like the blue one she was holding in her hand would be a perfect present to give to Elsa.

Eventually, though, the two maids moved down the markets to the food area, where Essi immediately went to buy something from a stall selling fresh pastries. Meanwhile, Anna decided to indulge in a favourite treat of her own. The sweet taste of chocolate.

Heading to one nearby stall that was selling chocolates, Anna found herself very spoilt for choice. While she eventually chose a great amount of chocolate for herself, she decided to buy a few bars of milk chocolate, apparently imported from Corona.

Milk chocolate was Elsa's favourite, if Anna's memory served her right. What perfect gift that would be indeed. After buying her gifts and treats, Anna soon met up with Essi at the waterfront, the other girl sat on a bench by a railing that overlooked the port.

There weren't that many ships in the harbour that day, but there was plenty of beautiful sunshine and the water by the city seemed calm and peaceful. Taking her seat, Anna took a glance at nature in its purest, most beautiful form.

This was the world Elsa deserved to see one day, if Anna could eventually convince her to get out of that room of hers.

As Anna sat down, Essi smirked at her. "What you got there, Greta?"

"Chocolate, chocolate and more chocolate," Anna responded, grinning as she took out a small chocolate cookie and helped herself to it.

Rolling her eyes a little, Essi smiled and sat back, biting into her pastry. As the two friends sat together, they watched the scenery in front of them unfold, taking in the afternoon sun and enjoying their well earned afternoon off.

After finishing her pastry, Essi looked over back at the markets, smiling. "It felt good to be back in the markets again."

"You've been there before?" Anna assumed.

"Only a few times," Essi explained. "But I used to see stalls like that all the time where I grew up. I didn't grow up in Arendelle, you see."

"Oh? Then where did you grow up?" Anna inquired, eager to know more about her friend's life.

"In Reykrost," Essi said. "It's a big city deep in the mountains. My family owned a small store there, selling clothes and such. Dad always wanted me to take over the business, but I knew my life would probably be a bit boring stuck behind a counter."

"Why did you move to Arendelle and become a servant?"

"Mostly because it was a new experience for me," Essi explained. "There's just something about being a part of a royal household that makes me feel good, you know? It's like I'm making a difference and doing something for the good of the kingdom."

"That's a really noble way of looking at things," Anna admitted, smiling softly. "Truth be told, I'm doing this for similar reasons. I know that together, we'll do good for the royal family."

"And each other," Essi admitted. "You're a good friend to me, Greta. I wouldn't want anything to change between us."

Anna blushed softly, resonating with Essi's kind words. "Y-You mean that? I mean... We're just servant girls. There isn't really much to go on between us."

"We've got the times like this," Essi told her. "And the moments we share with each other day to day." She smiled. "Besides, you look like you're the kind of girl who could use a few friends, not just me and the princess."

Being reminded of Elsa again, Anna wondered about her feelings for Elsa again, as well as the words Essi was saying. She remembered all the fond memories of herself and Elsa and that even though many things had changed, she still treasured Elsa, but now, she felt something more towards her sister.

"About that," Anna then spoke. "Essi... Can I confess something to you?"

"You can confess anything you want to me, Greta," Essi said. "Trust me, I'm here for you, no matter what."

"O-okay," Anna gulped, closing her eyes and concentrating. "It's just... I think I might be starting to find girls... attractive. I think I'm... a lesbian... Or bisexual... I'm not sure yet. All I know is that when I close my eyes, I'm really starting to imagine a girl in my life, one to care for me."

Essi smiled. "Well, to be honest, Anna... I'm actually into girls as well. I'm a lesbian too, so... I guess that's another thing we have in common."

"Yeah," Anna agreed, smiling proudly. "So... if I ever find myself a girlfriend... would you be my wingwoman?"

Giggling, Essi playfully nudged Anna's arm. "Of course I will, you cute dork. We're best buddies, we'll always look out for each other."

Feeling happy with herself, Anna lay back and watched the peaceful fjord in front of them, enjoying the company of her new friend. If Essi's words had helped her today, it would be that she finally had closure on what her sexuality was... and how she might be perceiving her dear sister.

xXx

 

That night, Anna, having changed back into her maid uniform, made her way down to Elsa's bedroom to attend to her new nightly duties. She held the bar of chocolate wrapped under her apron, concealing it from view. She knew Elsa would be delighted by the gift.

She couldn't wait to see Elsa again, to tell her all about her day. Of course, Elsa knew her only as Greta the maid now, but deep inside, Anna would always be Anna. Eventually, Anna was at Elsa's door, turning the knob and letting herself in.

"Princess?" She called out, hoping to get Elsa's attention. "It's me, Greta! I've come to perform shift, your highness. I hope you don't mind."

Strangely, Anna couldn't find Elsa anywhere. The Princess's bedroom wasn't that large, but still, it was odd how Elsa had managed to hide herself in the room, in the pitch darkness.

Suddenly, Anna then found Elsa, standing by the window, moonlight bathing her appearance in an ethereal glow. While Anna had found the princess, it was not in a manner she had expected. Elsa was in fact, save for her gloves, completely stark naked.

Gasping, Anna covered her mouth and blushed furiously. Elsa was a complete goddess without her clothes. Anna had only got a glimpse of Elsa's back the other night, but being greeted with Elsa's stunning, beautiful form like this was like some strange dream come true.

There were no doubts for Anna now. She was a hopeless lesbian who was very much attracted to her older sister... and she was completely okay with that.

Just then, Elsa saw that Anna had entered the room. "Oh!" Elsa exclaimed, covering herself up with a towel. "My apologies, Greta. I must have lost track of time. I just came out of the shower." She sighed. "I hope I didn't startle you."

Trying her best not to make the Princess uncomfortable, Anna tried her best to look away from Elsa. It was hard not to look at Elsa's breathtaking body, but Anna managed her best. "I-It's alright, Princess, there's no need for you to apologise."

Elsa then walked over to the bed and removed her gloves, placing them in the chest of drawers in the bedroom. She then flopped onto the bed and smiled. "May I have a backrub again, please? It really did help me last night."

Gulping, Anna nodded. "Um... sure." She then held out her hands and started to massage the creamy flesh of Elsa's back. She let herself stare, since Elsa's face was not looking directly at her. Elsa's skin was cold, yet so soothing to the touch.

Her hands kneaded the princesses' skin, pushing out all the stresses and worries of the day and allowing the blonde to relax heavenly. Elsa moaned in pleasure, enjoying the care her new maid was providing her. Once Anna had finished her massage, Elsa sat up and Anna did the usual routine of helping her put on her nightgown and placing her into bed.

Resting her head back, Elsa smiled at Anna with gratitude. "Thank you so much, Greta. You truly are a kind and good girl."

Blushing, Anna bowed respectfully to Elsa. "I only live to serve you and to put a smile on your face, Princess Elsa," she stated. Realising this was a good opportunity, she then started to reach under her apron, to pull out her surprise for the princess.

Raising her eyebrow, Elsa was curious as to what Anna was actually doing. "What are you doing, Greta?"

Taking her hand out from her apron, Anna revealed the bars of chocolate she had brought for Elsa. Smiling at her, she placed them in her hand. "I was out with my friend Essi today in the markets and decided to buy these for you. Your sister Anna told me these were your favourites."

Elsa smiled before taking the chocolate. "Oh... milk, my favourite." She sighed. "I see Anna still remembers that." She looked at the maid in front of her, eager to hear more. "Tell me... how is my sister these days? I see her so very rarely now."

"I'm afraid I only spoke to her for a few seconds today," Anna answered, slightly feeling hurt in her heart at the sight of Elsa missing her. "But she does still care about you. She said she loved you very much, Princess. She hopes to be friends with you again."

"As do I," Elsa expressed. "I wish I could go and see her but... but..." She sniffled and tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I'm sorry if this is a bit awkward... but could you give me a hug?"

Smiling, Anna gladly did as Elsa requested. "It would be my pleasure, princess." She then sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around Elsa, hugging her tightly. She let the blonde girl cry into her arms, stroking her back softly.

Sighing, Elsa pulled away and touched foreheads with Greta. "Thank you... I think I should be resting now." She smiled. "But thank you for the chocolate, Greta."

"It's nothing, Princess, you deserve to be treated every once in a while," Anna responded. She then started to walk out of the room, but before she did, Elsa called her back.

"Wait," Elsa said. "Before you go... could you promise me one thing?"

"What is it?" Anna wondered.

Blushing, Elsa looked down. "If you... if you see my sister again. Could you tell her something for me? It's quite important."

"Of course," Anna agreed, smiling proudly. "What should I tell her?"

"Tell her... tell her that I love her too, and I too want us to be friends again, but it might be some time before that happens. Tell her to be patient and wait for me."

Nodding with confidence, Anna agreed. "I'll do that for you, Princess. I promise you." She smiled and closed the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Greta," Elsa replied, tucking herself into the covers as the two women parted ways, Elsa completely unaware that her sister Anna was in fact much, much closer than she thought.

Heading back to her room, Anna held her hands to her chest. She loved Elsa so much and whatever pain she was suffering from, she would help her with it. No matter what, Anna would always be there for her sister, whether she was Princess Anna or Greta the maid, she would be there... because Anna loved her dear older sister.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** For anyone wondering, Essi is just an OC of mine I made for this particular fic.


	3. Chapter 3 - Taking The Princess To Dinner

_Chapter 3 - Taking The Princess To Dinner_

 

Anna slowly sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. She crawled out of bed and over to her wardrobe, opening it and reaching for her maid uniform.  _Three months,_  she thought.  _It's been three months, and I still haven't been found out._  She never expected her ruse to last this long; her disguise must have been very convincing if it had fooled Elsa.

Stumbling out of bed,, Anna soon had her hair done up in its usual bun, the best hairstyle that her wig could fit over. As she put on her uniform and slid the brown wig over her head, she smiled at herself. She could probably go her entire life as Greta the maid, but then she knew people would wonder why Princess Anna mysteriously kept disappearing.

The past three months had been good for Anna. She'd gotten quite accustomed to her duties as a maid, performing them to the best of her ability, which was arguably now better than the other servant girls in the castle. Gerda had been eying her for a promotion, but Anna didn't want to stand out from the crowd.

No, her only reward for all this would be the chance to speak to Elsa again, her gorgeous sister whom she had been pining for these past few months. Every night would be the same, change Elsa into her nightgown, give her a backrub, chat a little and repeat the next evening.

Elsa was quite a joy to talk to, sharing so many secrets with Anna that quite surprised the young princess, but the one thing Anna could never convince Elsa to talk about was the reason she had shut the world out all these years. That was a close secret that Elsa kept to herself and Anna did not wish to pry any more, not wanting to jeopardise their new friendship.

Other than Elsa, Anna's friendship with her fellow maid Essi had also bloomed considerably. She was starting to consider her like a sister as well, with the two of them often goofing off together and having fun. Whenever they would be free, Anna would always make time to spend with her new friend.

Essi was quite keen on Anna, in a way that made Anna feel special. Essi seemed to know just what to say at all the right times. She was a true friend, but there was only one person in the world who had Anna's heart these days and that was Elsa.

Now though, Anna was wondering how best to further her relationship with Elsa, how she could bring her out of that room, even for just one night. But before she could think about it, there was a knock at her bedroom door and the voice of Gerda calling from behind it.

"Princess! You're going to be late!" She insisted.

"Oh um, coming Gerda!" Anna called out, pulling on her wig and heading to the door. She opened her door and saw the head maid greeting her with a smile. "Sorry, I just overslept a little."

Gerda chuckled. "Well, you shouldn't make a habit of it. I'd hate to see my best maid be late for her duties."

As the two of them walked down the corridor, Anna took on her maid persona, the kind, simple girl who everyone knew as Greta. She was thankful that her wig was the perfect disguise for her true identity. It would have been a nightmare to add an accent to her voice as well or walk differently.

Heading towards the maid's quarters, Anna then came up with an idea for how she could spend time with Elsa again, a perfect idea that simply just popped into her mind.

"Gerda?" Anna inquired as they walked down the hall. "I have a... um, favour to ask of you."

"Oh? And what might that be, Princess?" Gerda wondered, curious to know what Anna had in mind.

"Could you... perhaps tell me when my sister usually has her dinner?" Anna wondered.

"At around 7:30," Gerda explained to her. "Why do you ask Princess? Are you planning something?"

"Well... would it be alright if she has company for once? The company of me in this... new identity of mine?" Anna expressed. "She does seem to trust me quite well and it would likely do her a world of good to get out of that room of hers, at least for one night."

Gerda rubbed her chin in contemplation, considering the princess's words. "I'm not sure. I do agree that some fresh air would be good for her, but..."

"Please, Gerda," Anna begged, pleading with the elder maid. "Let me be with my sister again."

Gerda smiled, shaking her head and accepting Anna's terms. "Oh, all right. I suppose it won't do any harm."

"Yes! Thank you, Gerda!" Anna cheered, hugging the maid tightly with a bright grin on her face. "Could you arrange it for tomorrow night? I wanna go and ask Elsa about it tonight, so she's okay with it."

"Of course, Princess," Gerda accepted, smiling kindly. "But... try not to get too intimate with her. You know she's very delicate."

"I promise," Anna assured the head maid. The two of them then headed into the maid's quarters, where Anna took her place among the other servant girls at the morning register and duty roster was read out for them all to hear.

She was extremely happy. Finally, she was going to be seeing Elsa, talking to Elsa, for the first time out of Elsa's room in three months. It was essentially a first date, one that Anna was excited for beyond any sort of possible measure.

Noticing Anna's cheery face, Essi nudged her arm as the register was taken, smirking. "What's got you in such a good mood today, Greta?"

"Something big, I'll tell you later," Anna responded, her face glowing with excitement. Finally, she was going to date a princess and she knew it would be a night she would probably never forget.

xXx

 

Later that evening, Anna approached the door to Elsa's bedroom, reaching up and knocking three times. It was difficult to not do her usual shave-and-a-haircut rhythm, but she was getting it under control. Besides, she'd learned her lesson not to barge in on Elsa when she wanted to. After all, the last thing Elsa wanted was her favourite made turning into a blushing mess.

"Princess? It's me, Greta," Anna whispered. "May I come in? It's time for our usual little thing."

"Oh yes, of course, Greta, please come in," Elsa greeted her, in her usual kind and soothing voice.

Opening the door, Anna walked inside, finding Elsa already removing her gloves and taking off her blue jacket, preparing herself for bed. The Princess then walked over to her bed and lay down on her back, allowing for Anna to begin her usual massage.

Smiling, Anna took great care in feeling and massaging Elsa's flesh, soothing her in the usual manner that she had become very accustomed to by now, hearing Elsa's sighs of relief and relaxation underneath her warm, soft palms, pressing on her back.

Once the massage was over, Elsa turned over and Anna slipped on her nightgown, but before Elsa could climb into bed, Anna decided it would be best to inform Elsa of her little plan for the following evening. After all, this was the perfect chance.

"Um, Princess?" Anna wondered. "Could I suggest something to you for a moment? It's just something that's been on my mind today."

"Oh?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Greta?"

"Well... it's just I've been thinking that we've gotten to know each other quite a bit by now," Anna spoke. "And you spend a lot of time in this room, so I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me... tomorrow night, just the two of us."

Elsa was quite surprised by this sudden offer. "Are you... Are you inviting me on a date, Greta? Because that's what that sounds like to me."

"Well, I wouldn't call it that, even if I must admit I have been having feelings for you of late," Anna expressed. "I would prefer to think of it as you getting the opportunity to get out of this room and enjoy my company at a time other than before you sleep."

Thinking a little more, Elsa felt a little unsure. "I... I don't know what to say, Greta. It's true that I do have feelings for you as well, but I spend so much time here... and I haven't spent any time like that with anyone in so many years."

Anna sighed. "I know I'm no replacement for your sister, but I am here for you Elsa and I am giving you the chance to get out of this room. You did tell me you were starting to get sick of this place. This is your chance to break free."

"Yes, that part is true," Elsa responded. "But this is just a little too sudden for me. I don't know if... if I would be a good dinner companion. Perhaps you could ask my sister to dinner instead? She's been very lonely lately and I'm sure she deserves the company more than me."

"Yes, but I am your maid, Elsa, not hers," Anna reminded the princess. "And I care about you. I've already made the arrangements with Gerda and it will just be you and me, no one else will be there. You can even pretend I'm not there, I don't care, I just want you to be comfortable."

Looking away, Elsa thought for a few more moments, before she spoke again. "This would be just between us, correct?"

"Yes, just you and me. A quiet evening together," Anna insisted. "No one else will disturb us at all."

Elsa sighed, but then she smiled. "Alright... I suppose you make a fair point. Very well, Greta, I will come to dinner with you tomorrow night."

Anna's mouth split into an enormous smile of pure elation. "Wonderful!" she exclaimed. "I look forward to it. Shall I meet you here, or in the dining room?"

"Meet me here," Elsa responded. "We'll go down together and we'll... have a good time as I think the kids say these days... they do say that right?"

Giggling, Anna nodded. "Yes, they do and thank you... I'll be sure to wear a nice dress for you, Princess." She smiled and turned to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Elsa."

"Take care, Greta," Elsa replied, smiling kindly as Anna closed the door behind her.

The very moment the door closed behind her, Anna clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay! I get to be with Elsa!" She whispered excitedly to herself. For the first time in forever, Anna's dream of being with Elsa had finally come true. Everything was going to be perfect.

Now all Anna needed to decide was what she was going to wear on her very first date.

xXx

 

The next morning, Anna was walking through the corridors of the castle, in her usual appearance for once. Gerda had given her the day off to prepare for her date with the princess and for this Anna was thankful. It had been too long since Anna had been able to wear her natural hair and her usual green dress.

It was a bit much for the princess, walking through the halls like this. Whenever she saw one of the maids in the hall, she had to do her best not to say hello and drag too much attention that she was secretly one of them. It was particularly hard for her not to say hello to Essi, who had come to make her bed that morning.

But Anna knew it would be back to normal the next day, but being back in her normal appearance did make her wonder a little bit. If things were going to go as they were, Anna would be spending more time as Greta and less time as herself.

She wondered that if she and Elsa were truly feeling the same for one another, their relationship could deepen. What if one day they got fully together as a couple and rumours were spreading of her true identity? After all, someone was bound to figure it out eventually. Anna knew such a scandal could devastate Elsa.

Perhaps one day soon, once Elsa was fully comfortable being out of her room again, she'd confess the truth to her sister, that she and Greta were one and the same. Would Elsa be comfortable with that? She'd probably realise that Anna was only doing it for the good of Elsa's health.

Anna knew she shouldn't worry about that sort of thing though. Tonight, she was taking her sister to dinner and that was all she ever needed to look forward to.

As Anna turned the next corner, she wasn't really looking where she was going. Her mind was lost in the thought of Elsa again, which didn't help when she accidentally bumped into someone and fell down on the floor in a heap, grunting in pain.

"Ooof!" Anna expressed, rubbing her head. "Sorry, I wasn't lo-" Anna's jaw then dropped as she saw the person she had in fact bumped into, her heart skipping a few soft beats.

Standing above Anna, in her usual jacket and gloves and holding a book close to her chest, with a timid expression on her face was none other than her sister Elsa. The Princess seemed very surprised to see Anna, but Anna was much more surprised.

"E-Elsa?" Anna spoke, getting to her feet. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I-I was um... getting this book from the library," Elsa stuttered, the shy girl looking away. "I-I'm sorry, I'll just get out of your way."

Just as Elsa started to walk away, Anna reached out and grabbed her arm, not wanting to let her sister out of her sight again. It had been too long since they had spoken, with Anna actually being herself for once. "Hey, don't go. It's been so long since we talked. I've missed you."

Elsa sighed. "I... I don't think we should, Anna. Please."

"No, I've been hearing so many wonderful things about you, Elsa," Anna replied. "Your maid Greta has been telling me all about you."

Pausing for a moment, Elsa turned to look at Anna, very curious. "So... you have spoken to Greta?"

Anna nodded. "Yes, she's become one of my new friends here in the castle. I've been dying to speak to you after all the wonderful things she's said."

Smiling softly, Elsa felt slightly relieved. She had indeed heard many things about Anna from Greta as well. Perhaps this could be the first step to rebuilding what they once had. After all, if she could talk to a maid every night about her feelings, then her sister would be no issue.

Looking back at Anna, Elsa reached out and took the younger girl's hands. "Then... perhaps we should talk. It has been so long."

"I would want nothing more, my dear sister," Anna responded, looking directly into Elsa's gorgeous blue eyes. God, Elsa was beautiful.

The two of them then headed into a small room on the side of the corridor, taking a seat on a nearby sofa and relaxing together. Elsa kept to herself on one side of the chair, something that Anna was respectful for. She was just grateful to have this moment.

Just then, Elsa put down the book she was carrying and Anna could see what the book was about. From the title of the book, it was a guide on dinner etiquette, about how one should conduct themselves on a date with their significant other.

"You're going on a date?" Anna assumed.

"Sort of," Elsa expressed. "Greta has invited me to have dinner with her tonight and I want to make sure I don't disappoint her." She smiled. "She means a lot to me. No one has cared for me like she has done in so many years."

Anna smirked, liking the fact that Elsa was praising her and not actually knowing it. She looked at Elsa, grinning. "Well, I'm sure she'll be extremely grateful that you've gone to all this effort for her. I think she'll be proud of you too."

Elsa sighed. "But... I know it doesn't feel right. I should be spending more time with you, not her. I... I'm sorry, Anna, for shutting you out of my life. I won't say why Mama, Papa and I did what we did, but rest assured, I'll explain in due time."

Cuddling Elsa, Anna was thankful. "It's okay, Elsa. I was never mad at you or angry. I'm just happy for you, and nothing will change that for me."

Blushing softly, Elsa smiled and looked at her sister. "Perhaps we should do this more often. You and me, just talking, like old times."

"I'd like that," Anna agreed.

"And perhaps Greta could come along as well. I'd love to see how you two are with each other."

Anna then rubbed the back of her head. "Ummm... maybe not. I don't wanna seem like a third wheel between the pair of you or anything." In truth, it would be because such an encounter would be impossible to pull off without giving her secret away.

Nodding, Elsa smiled. "Very well then." She sighed and stood up. "I suppose I should go and get ready for tonight. I'll... try and catch up with you soon Anna."

"Bye, Elsa," Anna bid her sister farewell. "See you soon."

As she walked out of the room, Elsa felt happy, for the first time in so many years she was happy. It was one small step, but she knew it would go a long way for her and Anna to rebuild their lives.

xXx

 

That evening, Anna was in the maid's quarters, dressing up for her date with Elsa. Her wig was on her head, disguising her identity and enforcing her persona as Greta the maid. She was still a little nervous about this, but was hopeful that all would be well.

She was wearing a gorgeous looking green dress, one that she had kept ready for when the castle would hold any royal balls. Sadly, due to Elsa's isolation, no parties had been held in the palace for many years, but Anna was thankful that she was going to wear the dress tonight.

The dress had a wide skirt, with stripes of different shades of green. There was shoulder straps on her arms, which exposed her shoulders. Hbodice was black and the whole dress was highlighted with gold. It looked quite dazzling to the eyes.

Helping Anna get ready was her friend Essi, who was currently adjusting the bodice of her dress. She had been more than happy to help Anna get ready, although Anna could sense there was something off about her, something that just wasn't quite right.

But Anna could brush it over. She was just probably concerned for her, but Anna would assure Essi that there was nothing to worry about.

Looking over Anna one last time, Essi smiled. "How do you feel, Greta? Ready for your big date with the princess?"

"I was born ready," Anna chirped, giggling. "Do I look good? Do you think Elsa will like my dress?"

"Well... you certainly look amazing Greta. I think you're going to knock Elsa dead." She smiled, hugging Anna from behind. "Where did you get such an amazing dress anyway?"

"Princess Anna lent it to me," Anna explained, making up a cover story. "She spoke to her sister today, for the first time in a long time and heard about our date. She then met up with me and offered to give me this dress. She really wants this night to be special for her sister."

Essi felt happy hearing those words. "How sweet of her. I'm glad you've been able to bring them back together. I just hope that... whatever is between you and Elsa doesn't jeopardise their relationship."

"It won't," Anna assured her friend. She then hugged Essi tightly, smiling. "Thanks for helping me, Essi. You've been a good friend to me."

"Yes... a friend," Essi spoke, hugging Anna back. In truth, sadness was actually filling Essi's heart, but she wouldn't tell Anna that. "Well, you better be going. Wouldn't want the Princess to kept waiting all night, would we?"

"No," Anna agreed. "We wouldn't." She then started to walk out of the room, smiling as she looked at Essi over her shoulder. "I'll... see you later."

As Anna left the room, Essi sighed deeply. She pondered calling Anna back, to confess how she felt, but it was pointless now. "Oh, Greta... if you only you truly knew."

Feeling confident in herself, Anna then walked through the halls of the castle, feeling more like a princess than a maid, yet still hiding her identity. She knew that whatever happened tonight, Elsa deserved to be happy and Anna would be the one to bring her that happiness.

She took a deep breath, focusing her thoughts. She was still a little nervous, yes, who wouldn't be nervous on their first date, but she wanted to give Elsa the impression that all would be well that evening, that they would have their date very much in peace.

Arriving at Elsa's bedroom, Anna reached out with her hand and knocked upon the door, a wide smile on her face. Time to show her darling sister her idea of a good first date. "Elsa are you there?"

The door soon opened, revealing the beautiful figure of Elsa, wearing her usual jacket and dress. She hadn't bothered changing her look, but Anna didn't mind. Elsa was beautiful no matter what she wore.

Elsa looked at Anna, blushing softly at her appearance. "Wow... You look beautiful, Greta. I see you didn't hold back on impressing me. That dress is just gorgeous."

"Thanks," Anna replied, blushing too. "Your sister lent it to me. She said she hoped for us to have a good first date." She then held out her hand. "Shall we go down, your highness? Our dinner awaits."

Smiling, Elsa took Anna's hand, her gloved palm touching Anna's flesh. "We shall. Please lead the way, my dear."

Doing as Elsa requested, Anna led the pair of them down to the dining hall, smiling with utter pride. Finally, she was having a date with her gorgeous sister and there was nothing that could go against them. Elsa seemed very happy too, even if a little bit shy.

Blushing softly, Elsa clung to Anna's arm, sighing softly. Finally, she was out of her room, with someone whom she cared deeply for. It wasn't Anna, but the princess's words earlier had boosted Elsa's confidence greatly. She was more than happy to be around Greta.

Of course, she couldn't deny the fact that Gerta was clearly the most beautiful out of their pair of them. The dress suited her so perfectly, too perfectly. Like, even though it was supposed to be Anna's, it fitted the maid surprisingly well.

Finally, the two of them arrived in the dining hall and they took their places at the table, sitting quite far apart from one another, but not far enough that they couldn't touch each other or hold hands. It was quite an intimate setting.

Speaking of things setting, there was a beautiful sunset out of the large windows next to them, illuminating the room in a warm orange glow. The two then started their meal, Elsa eating her food respectfully, while slightly giggling at Anna scoffing her food down.

Anna was only trying her best to be a good date for Elsa. Her dorky antics seemed to put a smile on the princess's face. Everything was going very smoothly for them both tonight. She was also enjoying the meal greatly, especially the soup and the steak.

Reaching her hand over, Anna held Elsa's hand tightly, feeling the slight cold sensation of Elsa's hands. For whatever reason, Elsa's hands were always the coldest part of her body. Maybe that was why she wore the gloves?

Looking back at Anna as her hand was held, Elsa admired the young girl she only knew as Greta. This was the perfect evening for her and this wonderful meal had only added to the joy-filled company that being with the maid gave her.

She couldn't stop looking at how utterly stunning Anna's dress was, how it still looked just perfect on her. Perhaps it was a sign, a sign that one day, Greta might be more than just a maid in Elsa's eyes and instead be a princess too, ruling Arendelle at her side. The dress paled in comparison to Elsa's own attire, her usual blue jacket.

But Greta had taken a liking to Elsa's attire, perhaps wishing Elsa never changed out of it, except for the times they spent together in Elsa's room.

"Are you alright, your highness?" Anna wondered. "I hope you didn't mind me having dinner with you. I mean, it was a lot for you to understand I know but… I hope you have really enjoyed tonight." She smiled, giving Elsa an expression filled with love.

Elsa blushed softly, stroking her cheek. "Well... I must admit it is rather endearing of you to go all this way for me. Tell you the truth, no one has ever been this kind to me, or this generous. Most people just go on about their duties around me, but you... you've changed that."

"I only wish to serve you, Princess," Anna responded, grinning and sipping her water. "You're my princess, it is my duty to ensure that you are cared for. I'd be a terrible servant if I didn't look after you."

Giggling at her date's little joke, Elsa smiled. "Yes... your loyalty is unquestionable, Greta. I only hope you continue to serve, as you do now."

"Speaking of me serving you, look to your left," Anna hinted. "There's something for you."

Staring down to the left of her plate, Elsa smiled as she saw a few pieces of chocolate had been left for her, milk chocolate, her favourite. Taking one of the pieces and chewing it, she sighed, relaxed by the delicious sweet treat in her mouth.

"My favourite," Elsa stated. "I'm glad you remember my tastes so well, Greta. You probably know me better than my parents did."  
 _  
You have no clue, Princess,_  Anna remarked in her thoughts.

Once their meal was finished, Elsa then stood up, preparing to walk out of the room, only for Anna to stop her and hold her hand. Looking into Elsa's eyes, she smiled softly and caressed Elsa's hands, staring at her with love and adoration.

Shyly blushing, Elsa turned away. "Um... what are you doing, Greta?" she asked, slightly nervous. She felt very unsure of what was going on.

Reaching her hands around Elsa's waist, Anna smiled. "My dear Princess Elsa... would you like to dance with me?"

"D-Dance?" Elsa stuttered. "I don't know... we don't even have any music playing that we could even dance to..."

Anna smiled. "We don't need any music to play for us to dance, my princess. We should dance to the music that is in our hearts and souls, let that guide us." Wrapping her arms around Elsa's waist, she smiled and touched foreheads.

"Well... Alright," Elsa gave in. She knew Greta was only trying her best to impress her. Closing her eyes she imagined a beautiful melody playing in the room and started to waltz with Anna to it, softly and calmly, with love in her heart.

The two moved to in front of the windows, with Elsa embracing Anna as they danced. She felt like she was going to cry soft tears of joy. This moment, this being with her true love was so happy to her, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Holding Elsa close, Anna guided her sister happily. This was the perfect way to end an evening, dancing with one's soulmate after having a beautiful meal. Staring into Elsa's eyes, she smiled and could feel the cosmic force of the universe flow between them.

Breathing easily, Elsa let Anna lead their waltz, imagining that they were indeed in the middle of a royal ball and Anna was the lucky girl who was able to sweep Elsa right off her feet. Smiling, she cupped Anna's cheeks as they continued to twirl slowly.

Keeping Elsa in their dance, Anna softly waltzed with the princess across the room, keeping her gaze locked upon Elsa's beautiful face. "I always heard rumours that you didn't dance, your highness," she remarked. "Clearly they were wrong."

"Not in public," Elsa replied. "But in private and in... intimate company, dancing is quite pleasant for me to do... and speaking of things to do, there is something I want to do, Greta... if that is alright with you."

"What do you want, Elsa?" Anna asked her, politely and with a smile on her face.

"I want... I want to kiss you, Greta. I... want to show you how much I love you." She held Anna close. "May I kiss you?"

Nodding, Anna agreed. "You may, Princess." She then closed her eyes and puckered her lips, awaiting Elsa's kiss upon them.

Gulping, Elsa held Anna's shoulder with one hand and reached her other hand behind Anna's head. She then closed her own eyes and leaned ever closer, soon feeling the warm, tender touch of Anna's lips pressing her own cold ones. Sighing, Elsa deepened the kiss, pulling Anna closer.

Giving in, Anna let their kiss deepen, opening her mouth slightly as they passionately embraced one another, their lips tightly pressed together. She breathed through her nose as she wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist. Her first ever kiss... and it had certainly been one to remember.

As she was kissing Anna, however, Elsa's hand reached up her lover's hair and found something strange. It was a part of her hair that didn't seem to meet, almost like it was... no. Pulling away, Elsa gasped. "Gerta, what is this?" She asked.

Realising what Elsa was pulling on, Anna tried to get Elsa to let go. "Your Highness, please don't do that-"

But it was already too late. The wig was now on the floor and Elsa was met with the familiar face of her sister Anna, strawberry blonde hair and white streak in all its glory. Her eyes wide with shock, Elsa couldn't find the words.

"A-Anna..."

Realising her cover was blown, Anna stepped back and sighed. "Elsa, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way. I'm so so sorry."

"You... I..." Elsa turned away. "Please... I need some time alone." She then ran out of the room, Anna hearing the sound of her sister sobbing.

Holding her wig close to her chest, Anna cried too. "Oh god... what have I done?" She then felt her heartbreak as her future with her sister was now in complete tatters.


	4. Chapter 4 - Realising The Truth

_Chapter 4 - Realising The Truth_

 

Elsa threw herself into her bedroom, crying her eyes out as she slammed the door shut. She curled up on the floor, her emotions running wild and rampant. How could she have been such a fool? Anna had completely played her with her disguise.

Her sister of all people had outright seduced her and charmed her completely and Elsa had just let it all happen. She was a horrible sibling, who would let their own sister kiss them like that? She was a monster, just like she had always believed.

But Anna had been so kind and sincere. She didn't know she was doing wrong and Elsa couldn't fault that. She was young, naive and Elsa was too stupid to say otherwise. She couldn't have said no to such caring hands as Anna's, Greta's whatever her name was.

In her own eyes, Elsa had failed her duty as both princess and sister. How could she have been the one protecting her sister if she was letting her conduct such immoral acts as incest?! Her heart thumped in her chest as she cried out.

Who would know now? That Greta the maid had been exposed as Princess Anna. Everyone most likely and that was what Elsa feared. The last thing she wanted was negative attention. She only wanted peace and sanctuary and while Anna had given that, she had also taken that peace away from her.

No one could trust her now, nowhere was safe for her now. In her anger, the crown princess threw off her gloves and let the magic free. If she was cursed, let her be cursed. She deserved whatever chaos was brought into her life and the world.

Magic sparkles flew from Elsa's hands, coating the entire bedroom in a blanket of frost. The window burst open as the power of winter dropped over Arendelle. A blizzard then surrounded the kingdom, freezing the land all around it.

In her anger and desperation, Elsa had unleashed the full fury of her power, but she didn't care. She just wanted to escape it all. Scowling, she then leapt from her open window and onto the courtyard below. Making sure the guards wouldn't see her, Elsa decided to make her escape.

She ran through the courtyard and out of the gates towards the city. She was going to get away from this place. Arendelle no longer needed its princess and Elsa never wanted to see her home ever again

xXx

 

Anna paced across the maid's quarters the next morning, ashamed of what had happened the night before. She was still in her disguise, although she had changed out of her maid uniform and taken the day off to recover from all that had happened.

As she looked out of the window and saw the snow fall from the sky, she sighed. One of her fondest memories of Elsa was them building snowmen together and playing on the ice. Now all those memories were tainted now, by Anna lying to Elsa.

She shouldn't have been so careless to let Elsa kiss her like that, but it was in the heat of the moment and Anna knew she could do no wrong. But clearly, she had done so much wrong, even if it was in the name of love. Anna knew there would be fallout from her actions, but she didn't want to worry about that.

The only thing on her mind was Elsa and how devastated she was, how she was crying as she ran out of the dining hall the night before. It was her fault, all her fault. She should never have been so bold and tried to get Elsa out of her room.

A better strategy would have been to take things slower with Elsa, but they had become so close in that space of time. God, she hated herself so much right now, but she wanted to make things right. But how could she, after betraying Elsa's trust like that.

Suddenly, Anna's train of thought was interrupted by the door to the room opening and someone walking inside. As Anna turned to see who it was, she saw Essi, her fellow maid and dear friend enter the room.

"Hey... Uh Greta," she spoke, carefully choosing her words. "I hope I'm not interrupting you or anything."

"Hi, Essi," Anna greeted her friend, putting on her best smile. "I'm... Not doing anything right now, so no worries about interrupting me."

Essi sighed and sat down, holding Anna's hand. "Gerda told me about what happened last night with your date with Elsa. Apparently, things didn't work about between you guys?"

"That's one way of saying it," Anna admitted, trying her best not to give all the details. In truth, she was ashamed of what Essi would think of her and her position. She remembered her friend speaking fondly of herself as the princess. She would have hated betraying her as well.

Hugging Anna, Essi smiled, holding her close. "I... I got myself the morning off. Would you like to go out to town with me? I know it might be a bit difficult with all the snow."

"Yeah, I guess winter decided to come early this year," Anna mused.

"Well, be glad you're nice and warm indoors right?" Essi assumed. "Hey... are you okay? I mean you've been through a lot these past few days.

If Anna was honest, no she wasn't okay. She was feeling the worst she had ever felt since her parents had died. The happiest moment of her life had been torn out from under her and in the end, it was all her fault, by deciding to disguise herself in the first place.

"No..." she answered, feeling very depressed. "I'm not okay... not at all." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Essi."

"No need to apologise, Greta," Essi replied. She then held Anna close and looked into her eyes. "I... I actually have something to confess to you, something I've wanted to get off my chest, but... if now is a bad time then I can wait."

Anna shook her head. "No, say what you need to say, Essi. Maybe if I help you with what you're dealing with... maybe it will help me."

Slightly nervous, Essi nodded. "O-Okay... but I need you to close your eyes a moment, Greta. Please, it's important that you do."

"Okay," Anna agreed, shutting her lids tight. Suddenly, a pair of soft, warm lips pressed against her own, kissing her softly. They were soothing, relaxing sensation, but as Anna opened her eyes, she was anything but relaxed. Essi was kissing her.

Pushing her away, Anna gasped with surprise. "What the heck, Essi?!"

"I-I'm sorry," Essi apologised. "I-I didn't mean to upset you like that. It's just... Greta, I've fallen in love with you, hard. I know you've had feelings for the princess, but I have feelings for you as well. It's just... seeing you like this made me want to get it off my chest, so you didn't have to feel my burden any more."

Still shocked, Anna took a moment to process her thoughts. Yes, she had felt that Essi was being very close to her of late. Oh god, now she had ruined another relationship. Anna really was a complete monster. But even monsters make up for their mistakes.

Looking at Essi, Anna sighed. "Essi... I'm sorry, but we can't be like that. I'm so sorry." She shed a tear. "I know you love me, but I can't love you."

"If it's because of the princess, I understand," Essi said, hugging Anna. "I just... I just needed to let you know of my feelings. It's bad to keep your emotions bottled up."

"Yes, but it's not just because of Elsa that we can't be together," Anna then spoke. "It's because of who I really am." She sighed. she removed her wig and revealing her true identity, her strawberry blonde hair spilling out from underneath.

Essi's eyes widened in disbelief as she saw that Greta, her friend, was, in fact, Princess Anna all along. Her jaw dropped, but she calmed down before she overreacted. "You... You were Greta this entire time?"

"There never was a Greta, Essi," Anna confessed. "I'm sorry that I lied to you and Elsa. It's just... we'd been apart all these years and I was so desperate to talk to her. So one night I came up with this crazy scheme to be a maid for her and now... everything has gone to shit."

Holding Anna, Essi comforted her. "No... I'm the one who should be sorry, Princess Anna. I always wanted for you and your sister to be together and if I had known you were Greta, I would have done everything in my power to ensure you and her were able to get back together."

"But... what about your feelings for me?" Anna wondered. "Haven't I broke your heart?"

"Yes," Essi admitted. "But my feelings should be put aside. Love is simply putting your needs before mine and since I love you, I want to help you and your sister overcome whatever mess you landed yourselves in. It's the loyalty only a maid like me can provide."

"I... Thank you Essi," Anna expressed, relieved at her friend's kind words. "You're right... Elsa and I do deserve to make up after this. I need to make amends for what I have done."

"Let me come with you," Essi insisted. "I helped you get into this mess, I should help you get out of it."

Anna nodded. "Okay, we'll go and see my sister now then. Hopefully, she's alright."

And so together, Anna and Essi headed out of their quarters and through the long hallways of the castle, making their way towards where Elsa's bedroom was. Anna was carrying all her guilt in her heart, but she would make amends with her sister.

Once they had arrived at the room, Essi stood and watched as Anna walked up to the door, hesitating slightly as she was unsure of when to knock. Essi didn't blame her though. She could barely imagine all the pain and suffering both sisters had gone through.

Tapping on the door, Anna called to her sister behind it. "Elsa, it's me... I'm sorry for all that's happened, but can I come in and talk? Please?"

Strangely, there didn't seem to be any reaction from behind the door. Anna knocked again, calling to her sister. "Elsa, please, let me in. I want to say sorry! Please..." She sighed. "It's no use."

Essi hugged Anna. "Hey, maybe she's just sleeping." She put her ear close to the door, trying to hear if there was any movement inside. "Hmmm, that's very odd."

"What is?" Anna wondered.

"There's no movement in there," Essi noted. "But I can hear the wind in there. Something's wrong in there, Anna."

Anna tried turning the doorknob and pushing the door open. "It's no use! It won't budge!"

"Let me try!" Essi added, grabbing the doorknob and ramming her shoulder against the door. Anna joined in and the two of them continued to push hard against the door, hopefully pushing through and getting to Elsa. By any luck, they were indeed successful.

However, on the other side of the door, Anna and Essi were met with a sight they couldn't have expected. On the other side of the door, the two of them saw Elsa's room, entirely covered in frost. The door had patches of ice surrounding it and an icy wind was blowing through the open window.

"W-where is she?" Essi wondered, shivering in the wind. "W-where did all the ice come from?"

Kneeling down, Anna saw some footprints in the frost, leading from the doorway and over to the window, where they suddenly disappeared. She traced her finger around the print, realising it was indeed Elsa's. "She's gone, Essi. She must have gone out of the window." She then realised something that possibly couldn't have made sense. "Because she was feeling from all this."

"What are you talking about?" Essi asked her. "Are you saying Elsa is the reason it's snowing right now? Anna, you must be crazy."

"I know, it is crazy," Anna admitted. "But there's a part of me that's saying that's why Elsa's gone." She then looked out of the window. "And we have to find her before this winter gets any worse."

Essi smiled. "I'll round up the horses." She hugged Anna tightly. "We'll get your sister back, Princess, I promise you."


	5. Chapter 5 - Making Amends

_Chapter 5 - Making Amends_

 

Making her way through the forest on horseback, Anna tried to hunt down her sister. She knew she had likely fled out of the city, considering the royal guards had searched everywhere for her. Anna felt guilty about this, what was she thinking disguising herself like that?

It didn't matter now though. All that mattered was Anna trying her hardest to find Elsa, and maybe put an end to this unnatural winter... if she even found the cause. Truth be told, she was starting to question her initial theory of the winter being caused by Elsa, even if it felt so true.

Like it was something she had always known yet somehow forgotten. She couldn't explain it, not really sure how she understood it exactly, so she just kept riding on into the woods, on the back of her loyal steed. As she turned the next corner, a familiar face joined her.

Riding up next to Anna was her friend Essi, the maid having been searching down another mountain track for Elsa. Judging from her arrival, it had been likely that her search had all been for nought.

"Did you find her?" Anna inquired, but already knowing the answer.

Essi shook her head. "No, I searched half of these woods, but still no sign of her. For a girl who spent most of her life hiding in a room, your sister is a surprisingly fast runner... and a pretty damn good hider."

"She always did ace at hide and seek," Anna admitted, recalling a pleasant childhood memory to ease her current pain. She then looked at the wintery scene around them, amazed that the entire kingdom had become like this overnight.

As she looked further into the woods, she saw the ice and snow seem to get more intense, with more icicles forming on the trees and the snow drifts getting ever larger. It was clear they were nearing the heart of the storm, whatever or whoever that was.

"Let's keep going this way," Anna said. "I don't know why, but my gut is telling me Elsa went this way."

"Is this the same gut that told you that Elsa somehow caused all this?" Essi inquired. "Not judging, but the idea of someone creating an eternal winter overnight is actually pretty crazy."

Anna nodded. "Yes... just trust me, okay?"

"I never said I wasn't going to trust you, Princess," Essi agreed as they headed down the nearby snow-covered path, heading in the direction Anna specified.

Trotting down the path on their horses, both women soon felt a noticeable drop in temperature, as the area almost felt sub-zero to them. Good thing both of them were wearing winter cloaks, with wool coats underneath to keep out the cold.

With a determined look on her face, Anna led the pair of them through the snow-covered woods, seeing ice and snow, formed into so many chaotic, unnatural shapes around them. No natural snow could have formed in such a manner.

Up ahead Essi then noticed a small glimmer of blue light in the icy fog, faint but still not impossible to make out with the naked eye. "Anna... I think there's something up in that clearing up ahead."

Looking closely, Anna too could see the strange blue light. Could that be the cause of all this? Whatever it was they needed to investigate it. Tugging on the reins of their horses, the two of them headed towards the source of the light.

However, once they reached the source, both of them were met with a very, very unexpected sight. Curled up under a tree, her hands held close to her chest and magic, icy sparkles surrounding her and snowflakes suspended in mid-air... was Elsa.

Essi's eyes widened with surprise. Anna was right. It was indeed Elsa who was the source of all of this.

Knowing she needed to speak with her sister, Anna gestured for Essi to stay back. It would probably best she dealt with her sister alone. Essi nodded, as Anna dismounted her horse, gently creeping over to where Elsa was sitting.

The blonde princess was crying heavily, constantly muttering the phrase "It's all my fault," over and over again. It was quite tragic to see, but Anna would do her best to care for her sister. Even if she wasn't a maid anymore, it was still her duty in a way.

Staring at her sister, Anna knelt beside Elsa, smiling kindly. "Elsa...? Is that you?"

Elsa looked up, before she quickly hid herself in her arms. "Please... stay away from me," she whispered. "I don't want to hurt you, Anna. Not again." She then hugged herself tightly, continuing to cry soft tears.

Anna sighed, feeling very bad for her sister. "It's alright, Elsa. I'm here for you now. I'm so sorry for what I did to you Elsa, betraying your trust like that. I only wanted to help you... and all I've done is make everything worse." She looked down at her sister, feeling very sombre.

"It... it isn't your fault Anna," Elsa sniffled. "It's my fault you didn't have a best friend, that you've been lonely all these years."

Finally understanding, Anna then smiled, giving Elsa a caring look. "It's this ice of yours isn't it... you've been hiding it from the world to protect me, haven't you?"

Nodding, Elsa confirmed Anna's suspicions. "Yes... years ago I hurt you with my powers and our parents had your memory erased. Then I was told to conceal them all the time and keep myself hidden from the world... but I was so sick of that."

"And you just... let it go," Anna finished. "I'm so sorry, Elsa... But you need to stop all this now, stop whatever power of yours is causing this winter. I don't want everyone in Arendelle to freeze to death because of what happened the other night."

"I... I don't know if I can control this," Elsa expressed. "I tried so hard to all these years, but nothing worked. That's why I wear my gloves all the time. My magic almost always comes out from my hands... but even now they aren't helping. I've gone too far."

"No, my sister," Anna comforted her. "Because you have never gone too far. I believe in you. You can do this Elsa. You can put an end to this winter."

"I can't, Anna, don't you see that," Elsa insisted. "I can't control this curse. Nothing in this world can stop my powers. Not even you can stop me." She started to cry. "Please... just go. Take care of Arendelle, leave me out here to die."

Shaking her head, Anna knew that wasn't an option. "No, Elsa, I'm not leaving you, because do you want to know one thing?"

"W-What?"

Anna smiled. "I love you, Elsa. I love more than just as my sister, more than just as your servant. I love you for who you are, your faults, your flaws. I love you because you are the only person in my life who has ever brought a smile to my face, who has always been there for me, even when you aren't there in person."

"Y-You really do love me?" Elsa stuttered, her tear filled eyes staring up at her sister. "Even though I've done so much."

"Yes, because love is putting someone else's needs before yours," Anna said. "And all I ever wanted to do by being your maid was to make you happy." She then smiled down at Elsa. "Elsa... I love you so much."

With all the love in her heart, Elsa then stood up and threw her arms around Anna, hugging the young princess as tightly as she could. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she held the woman she loved close to her heart, never wanting to part from her again.

Hugging back, Anna smiled, letting Elsa cry out her tears and kept her safe and close. She kissed her cheek and let the older girl nuzzle her softly. As they shared a tender, love-filled embrace, Anna began to notice something. All around them, the ice and snow was beginning to thaw. The trees, the bushes, everything that was covered in Elsa's ice started to melt, the world slowly starting to return back to normal.

Looking Elsa dead in the eyes, Anna gave her sister a passionate, love-filled kiss, realising that this was the secret to Elsa's powers. Elsa kissed her back, cupping Anna's cheeks as they held one another, as the world around them melted and the icy greys and whites gave way to natures beautiful green.

Essi watched in awe as the world around her was restored and the shadow of Elsa's winter faded from the land. She looked on as the two royal sisters shared a passionate, true love's kiss, one that literally thawed the entire world. She did it.

When they parted from their kiss, Elsa looked around and saw what had happened because of her kiss with Anna. "I... I can't believe it... I controlled my powers!" She then looked at Anna with elation. "Love... that was the secret all along."

"I knew you'd figure it out," Anna smirked. "That's all you ever really needed in your life, Elsa. Love, and I'll be the one to give that to you."

Feeling very grateful, Elsa then pulled Anna into another warm hug. Finally, after all these years, she and Anna were together again, reunited at last after so long apart. She knew she couldn't make up for all the sadness over the years, but she could make a start.

"I love you, Anna," she said, smiling with confidence. "Thank you... for never giving up on me."

"My pleasure, Elsa," Anna accepted, cupping Elsa's cheek. "Will you be alright now? Controlling these powers of yours?"

"I... I don't know," Elsa expressed honestly. "I suppose as long as I have you in my life, I'll never need to worry as much, but I think my gloves should stay... at least for a while, until I can fully control this power of mine." She then smiled at Anna warmly. "But... that doesn't mean we can't be the same as we once were, Anna... although, it will probably be a bit more closer now."

Anna giggled. "Yeah, I totally didn't expect to be falling in love with you... but I'm glad that I did." She then sighed. "And... I'm again sorry, for misleading you like that. I should never have played that whole disguise game with you. I just wanted to see you again after all these years."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Anna," Elsa accepted. "It's because of me you didn't have a best friend growing up, but now you have me again… as someone who is so much more than just a friend."

Grinning, Anna then kissed Elsa passionately again, holding the blonde girl close to her. She was grateful for all of this, being with Elsa again and as she kissed her sweetly, a crazy, but a rather cute idea formed in her mind, one she wanted desperately to share with Elsa.

Pulling apart, Anna then cuddled Elsa, before she finally said her crazy idea. "Elsa... will you... will you marry me?"

Elsa gasped, surprised at Anna's sudden proposal, before she finally nodded and held the younger girl in her arms. "Yes... oh yes, of course, I'll marry you, Anna. I would want nothing more than to be your bride." She then cried happy tears and kissed Anna's lips again, sealing their new engagement.

xXx

 

And so, a few weeks later, Arendelle was to bear witness to a long-awaited royal wedding, one that had been long in the making. In her room in the castle, Elsa was waiting patiently to be called down for the ceremony, finally enjoying the peace.

She was wearing very closed off, white wedding dress, with long sleeves and gloves and a slender skirt. Her hair was done up in a beautiful bun and covering her face, was a long silky transparent veil. It was truly a beautiful dress, worthy of a princess.

As she waited patiently, her thoughts turned to her parents, who would no doubt be watching from the heavens above.

"Mama, Papa," she spoke, calling to their spirits. "I'm getting married today. I know it seems a little sudden for me, but I am marrying Anna and we deserve to be happy together. I always dreamed of her being my right hand and now that moment has come."

Smiling softly, Elsa looked forward. "I'll take care of her, just like you wanted. I'll make sure that she is always happy and that nothing bad ever happens to us. Thanks to her, I'll gain control of my powers as well and when I become Queen in a few months, I'll rule Arendelle with a fair hand."

But then she sighed softly, realising that there was more she needed to say. "But, I know that I have made some mistakes, and so did you, but I don't blame you for doing what you did. You were only trying to protect me and Anna, but we're grown up now. I can care for her and she will care for me. We'll carry on, Mama and Papa, just like you wanted. I... I miss you, but I won't mourn for you now. Anna and I have already done enough of that. Right now, I just want to be happy."

Relaxing herself, Elsa was glad to have made peace with all her inner demons. Now that she was finally free of all her pain, she could turn her attention to more happier thoughts. Like the fact that within the next few minutes she would be walking down the aisle to marry her sister.

And just moments later, the time had come. Soon, there was a knock at Elsa's door, as Essi poked her head inside. "Princess, they're ready and waiting for you in the chapel." The young maid then stepped forward, wearing a simple blue dress and bonnet cap, taking the role as Elsa's bridesmaid.

Standing up and smiling, Elsa picked up her bouquet and took a deep breath. "Okay... let's do this then." She then looked at Essi through her veil. "Thank you so much for being a good friend to Anna and I these past few months, Essi."

"As I told your sister, Princess, I live to ensure the pair of you are happy," Essi responded. "Now come along. We wouldn't want Anna to be kept waiting, would we?"

Elsa chuckled. "No, of course not."

The Princess and her bridesmaid then walked out of the room together, making their way down to the wedding chapel. Elsa could feel her heart pumping in her chest, but these were simply butterflies, happy ones, no worries in her heart.

Closing her eyes, Elsa took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the ceremony. Soon, the loud organ piped into life and the doors opened, as Elsa, the blushing bride, began her long walk down the aisle, holding her bouquet tightly.

All of Arendelle had come to witness the wedding of the royal sisters, many people clapping and cheering Elsa on as she made her way to the altar. Elsa was elated to see so many happy people all in one room, all encouraging her on her big day.

Standing at the altar and smiling at her sister, Anna watched as the beautiful, veiled bride made her way towards her. She was wearing a beautiful dress as well, a white wedding dress with rosemaling patterns and shoulder straps, as well as a wide skirt and long gloves. She had also recently gotten a haircut, her strawberry blonde hair now styled in the same look as the wig she wore as Greta the maid, as a reminder of what had brought her and Elsa together.

Finally, Elsa arrived at the altar and made her way to Anna, Essi standing at her side to watch the vows. As Elsa stood at Anna's side, the Princess looked through her veil at Anna.

"I love you," she mouthed, holding Anna's hand tightly.

Anna merely smiled back, as their blessed wedding vows began.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Princess Anna of Arendelle and her sister, Princess Elsa of Arendelle. They come before this gathering to be joined in the bonds of holy matrimony. If there is anyone who believes these two should not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one would dare speak against them of course. Elsa would probably freeze them alive.

"Very well, let us begin with the vows. Do you Princess Anna, take Princess Elsa to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

With a warm and loving smile, Anna looked at her blushing bride and nodded. "I do."

"And do you Princess Elsa, take Princess Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

Elsa nodded, knowing that this was indeed what she truly wanted. She knew that her whole life had led up to this moment, with her and Anna being joined as one. Beaming through the veil, she accepted. "I do."

Essi then held out a pair of beautiful golden rings for the two beautiful brides, symbols of their new commitment to one another. Anna took one ring and slid it upon Elsa's finger, while her sister did the same, both women not letting their gaze part.

"By the power vested in me by the church of Arendelle, I now pronounce you wife and wife. Princess Anna, you may now kiss the bride."

The crowd broke into an applause, as Anna and Elsa then faced one another. Reaching her hands under Elsa's veil, Anna lifted it and revealed her beautiful bride to the world. The two sisters then wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately, with Elsa holding Anna close.

Letting her sister take the lead in their nuptial kiss, Anna sighed, opening her mouth just a little as the older sister pressed her bouquet against her. Their kiss soon parted, as Anna grinned brightly and picked Elsa up in her arms, carrying her.

Elsa giggled, holding Anna close. "Oh, you." She kissed her cheek. "We did it, Anna. We're married."

Smiling, Anna then carried Elsa back down the aisle, her heart happy to have now been joined to her sister's. "We are indeed my love and I'll always be at your side."

The two brides then kissed again, as they walked off into the future that awaited them, a future where they would never be separated ever again. Till death did they part indeed.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And so ends this beautiful fic! I did have one side for a little spinoff, of Anna actually staying disguised as Greta and using that identity to woo Elsa, while as Anna she woos Essi and stuff happens etc. Not sure what else, but hey if anyone's interested, let me know. Anyhoo! Hope you loved this fic! There's more on the way!


End file.
